


When you came into my life

by Hector1940



Category: Little Women (2019), Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Homosexuality, First Kiss, First Time, Homoeroticism, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hector1940/pseuds/Hector1940
Summary: Charlotte is a sweet 17-year-old Irish girl who lives in Greystones, enjoys her vacation with her parents at home near the beach, where they rent a room. One day everything changes with the arrival of Josephine, who decides to rent the room.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adèle Haenele Is Josephine  
> Saoirse Ronan Is Charlotte.
> 
> It's the first time I've written a homosexual story here, please don't judge me.

For Charlotte everything was quiet, she led a normal, quiet life, had just gone on vacation and enjoyed sleeping, reading, loitering or watching movies, but what she liked most was writing in her diary. She was writing when she was interrupted by her calling-calling mother for lunch.

"Charlotte gets down from there!" her mother cried from the stairs, "It's lunchtime!"

"I'm coming, Mom.

Charlotte came down from her room and kissed her mother.

"You're sweet.

"Thank you, Mom.

"Let's go to lunch.

Charlotte and her mother sat down to lunch, soon after joined by her father who was very happy.

"And that smile?" asks Charlotte's mother.

"Someone decided to rent the room.

Charlotte was worried and her mother noticed  
"Why that face?

"What if that person wants to hurt me?

"Honey, we talked about this," his father replied.

"What if he tries to touch me?

"She's a woman.

"How come you don't know he's going to try?

"You should stop judging people," his mother said.

"But...

"Not another word.

"It's all right.

After lunch Charlotte returned to her room and began writing her diary.

"Dear diary. I'm a little annoyed that I know that a stranger will come to ruin my vacation with my parents, I have not even the slightest interest in meeting her, I just hope this will end soon".

Charlotte sat in front of her mirror and brushed her blonde hair for a long time and then read a jane Austen book, found them so romantic and exciting, hours went by and her mother went up to her room.

"Charlotte, in a moment our tenant will come, I want you to be a good girl and not be rude.

"Yes, Mom.

"Come on, honey, don't put that sad face on.

"I don't like strangers

"Already, honey.

"Why should a stranger come to ruin my vacation?

"Please don't be like that.

"It's all right.

Her mother went back down and Charlotte soon heard the voice of another unknown person.

"It's here," Charlotte thought.

He heard voices coming from the room, but he decided to ignore them, or that's what he was trying to do. She was lying down reading her diary when someone knocked on the door.

"I'm not interested in meeting her, Mom!" she said aloud to see her to get a surprise.

"Don't worry, honey," Josephine said.

"Hi," she said something nervous.

"I didn't think you were that aggressive.

"I'm sorry for that, but this is my room.

"I know, I rented the one next door, I just wanted to come and meet the spoiled little girl in the house.

"I'm not spoiled.

"Yes of course.

"Get out of here.

"It's okay, but get used to seeing me here for a while.

"Go away.

Josephine left the room," I see you, honey.


	2. Una tarde en el parque.

It had been a few days since Josephine arrived at Charlotte's house, and she did not enjoy the fact that she was at home ruining her vacation for what she enjoyed spending the day away from Josephine to avoid seeing her, Charlotte was alone in the park reading a book when she was interrupted by a paper ball that impacted her head.

"Hey!"

"Nice place to stay"

"You again, " said Charlotte annoyed "Don't you have enough to ruin my vacation?"

"No, " replied Josephine.

"Leave me alone"

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" He said annoyed "You're my problem!"

"You look so adorable when you get angry," Josephine replied.

"Get away from me"

They were silent for a few seconds when Charlotte spoke again.

"I'm going to get an ice cream, will you like one?"

"No, thank you"Charlotte went for her ice cream and came back in a moment and started eating her ice cream, licked it and enjoyed it but Josephine kept looking at her tongue and as she moved, Charlotte stopped to see Josephine watching her.

"What?"

"Do you always eat ice cream like that?"

"Yes!" he said again to lick his ice cream "Why?"

"Nice stay"

"I know"They both made a complete silence."Can I eat my quiet ice cream?"

"Yes, of course"Charlotte went back to her ice cream."What did you read?"

"A novel"

"Of those that excite you"

Charlotte bluso, was ashamed "not of course not."

"Of course you do"

"I said no."

"Then why are you so flushed?"

"You're unbearable," Charlotte said, "ruin my vacation."

"Excuse me?" he said jokingly."I'm leaving!"

"Come on don't be like that"

"Leave me alone, I can't stand you.

"Don't be so dramatic"

"Dramatic? You're unbearable, stop bothering me."

"Don't you like me?"

"Not at all, " he said approaching Josephine.

"Then why do you get too close? You want to kiss me?"

"What? Of course not," Charlotte said, looking down a little embarrassed."You look so pretty when you bluso"

"Thank you"Charlotte preferred to keep walking followed by Josephine, something was wrong with her, did she really hate her or was she just ashamed to express her feelings?


End file.
